The World Needs More Heroes
by Naniomba
Summary: Active members of Overwatch became stretched thin after the assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta and soon many sealed God Programs escaped. Now with the threats of Talon and the God Programs, Winston has issued a new mission to the members of Overwatch around the world. Recruit those who possess the will to fight to change the world for the better against Talon and the God Programs.


Hello everyone I'm back from a really sick and depressed area. I apologize to everyone who was excited about TD3B however due to the difficulties I had to making a winner work for the season I had to cancel the project and might not have one for another while. The good news is that since I was sick and kinda bummed out heavily I bought Overwatch for the PS4 because they don't make it for Mac go figure.

From what I saw in the videos and comics, Overwatch is spread thin around the world trying not be arrested due to that bill but just knowing that Talon and God Programs were free even though there's just speculation I couldn't help but wonder what if they needed more heroes. So this was born.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Overwatch or its characters, they are respectfully owned by Blizzard. However characters that are otherwise mentioned by name will be owned by me due to being an original character.

Rated M: Possibly due to the reference of mature themes with no overly explicit detail.

* * *

The World Could Use More Heroes

Overwatch, an organization made by the government, shoved off due to the civilians it protected wanting them gone. Many members of Overwatch silently accepted this choice however more than a few ignored their beliefs. The organization now responds to threats as they happen and without a government jurisdiction. This has created complications however; the few members of Overwatch willing to return to the line of duty are stretched thin due the beginnings of the second Omnic war. Winston gave another order to active agents of Overwatch around the world. Find and recruit members who have ideals to save and protect the world and help build it from the barren shell it turned to.

* * *

Many brilliant, brave and courageous people are willing to give the world more heroes and many deceptive people have the will to kill the heroes one by one.

Winston grunted as he attempted to record himself for another broadcast the second time in his life. Without Athena to help with slight adjustments Winston was trapped having to make sure the recorder stayed up right.

"Okay Winston, you've created barriers and most of the weapons specs for Overwatch a bit of public speech is nothing," he told himself rather than anyone in particular.

"Winston you are aware that a worldwide broadcast even if it'll be blurred and received by radio has a high probability of danger" a female robotic voice spoke from his headset "Estimated danger to your being Winston is estimated to be forty-five percent due to no known dangers in this area and a ninety-six percent chance of danger for those who attempt to respond"'

"Athena, this is nothing," Winston stated as he cleared his throat to begin his broadcast among the fauna in the Amazon jungle "There is someone here in the Amazon who had the potential to join the organization before the disbandment"

"Greetings to the current and possible future members of Overwatch" Winston began with a booming voice to hide the nerves in his voice "I understand the danger of sending this broadcast, however the reward outweighs the risk"

"Currently our forces have become split due to forces out of our control and priorities shift as we attempt to neutralize and protect areas affected, our secondary objective must become a second priority as well to increase our number…" Winston paused a second before continuing on, a tinge of worry mixing into his words "As Tracer says 'The world could use more heroes' our objective will become to recruit candidates into Overwatch-"

"Winston!" Athena called out "Body signature detected forty-five meters northeast of our location heading southwest"

Winston ungracefully smashed and hid all the remnants of the camera under plant life as he climb the tree he was under. The tree itself was healthy with deep green leaves allowing him to peer outside and be unseen. Minutes passed until a man running out of the brush holding a bundle of something in his arms. He seemed panicked from what Winston could tell but the man had no erratic breathing patterns as if he's run for his life many times.

"Winston, analysis suggest this is Arturo Salvera, the one and only lead scientist trying to combine flora and omnic technology to create a self-sustaining and environmental cleaning hybrid, and I'm unable to decipher the item in his arms" Athena said in a lowered volume "Probablity of being a small infant eighty-five percent due to the form he's using to support the, possibility of a, head"

Winston held his breath as he watched the man identified as Arturo place the bundle on the ground and pick up long blades of grass. In no time at all, Arturo had weaved a wearable cradle for the bundle. He watched as he adjusted it to make sure the bundle was secure with no risk of falling out before he began running further ahead. As Arturo passed underneath Winston he overheard his voice.

"Alright bambino, lets get you out here before Eros finds you" Arturo said barely audible as he ran off.

Winston watched Arturo's figure shrink into the distance before letting his primate instinct take over as he began to swing vine to vine following Arturo.

"Winston the name Arturo mentioned is a God Program" Athena stated as Winston continued to nimbly swing and hump from vine to vine.

"Understood Athena, Arturo might have answers as to why he's running away from Eros and to protect him from harm" Winston answered, determination filling his voice to protect and recruit Arturo.

* * *

Well that's the prologue before we switch eyes, feel free to review or follow if you liked it.


End file.
